


Collection of JanuRWBY Shorts

by CuppyWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Drabbles, How Do I Tag, Mental health down the drain, Neo Politan - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform, Ruby Rose - Freeform, Rwby villains hopefully, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyWrites/pseuds/CuppyWrites
Summary: A collection of my writings for JanuRWBY! They’re short and simple. These are just for fun
Kudos: 1





	Collection of JanuRWBY Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> This one was just for fun- i went totally off script. I’d like to believe this is when she fell apart before she put herself back up again. I can’t begin to imagine how she could’ve felt when she was kidnapped by Raven 
> 
> Anyways, I hope ya’ll enjoy!

The cold air nipped at her bare hands. She still wasn’t used to the cold, even after living in Atlas her whole life. Desperate to get out from the suffocation of her family, she had found herself in the middle of a forest, in a cage, surrounded by small white tents and boxes.

She was given no food and no blanket. She sat there hugging her torso, harshly rubbing her arms to create some sort of warmth. Unprepared to leave so suddenly, she failed to pack her warmest clothes. Not that she could get to them, anyways, because they were somewhere in a suitcase, long forgotten, near the crashed airship.

She looked down at her dirty clothes. Her face scrunched up in disgust almost, scoffing at how she, an heiress, could be this degraded. Had they no idea who they were holding hostage? 

Right- ex-heiress. She hated remembering that. All she’d worked for, out the drain. But did she even want it to begin with? 

She fidgeted with the hem of her once blue dress. Dust covered the intricate designs and the woven fabrics, and the once silk-like texture to it had been long gone the second the ship met the ground in the rather grim circumstances. She hated herself, out of everything, this is what she was worried about? Not that she was about to get sent back to her father- not that the chance to see her friends again had slipped past her, but that her clothes were dirty. She was a Schnee. She should be respected. She scowled. She deserved to be treated better than this. 

...but... did she? 

She had been horrible to her teammates before she left. She didn’t even get to say goodbye after the attack on Vale. Maybe this was her punishment, a cruel gimmick from the gods. If the gods had this destined for her, then they had a horrible sense of humor. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she slowly untied the sash around her waist, and held it in front of her. The inside that was held against midriff was still white, and was soft to the touch. It reminded her of her bedsheets back in Atlas, so delicate and feathery. But now, the strip of fabric was murky and disheveled, much like her.

Looking down at the ribbon, thoughts of her home, her real home, passed through her head. The dormitory at beacon, the messes that Ruby would make, the sloppily made bed-sheets on Yang’s bunk, even the piles and piles of paper on their shared desks. She missed it all.

She began reminiscing of the good times. When the four of them would study together, and Blake would bring everyone tea, how Ruby would swing her legs underneath the table and balance a pencil between her lips and nose, while Yang would help her with some math problems.

Without realizing it, she had started crying. Small drops fell onto the sash, still in her hands. A shiver passed through her body, and she brought her legs to her chest, and buried her head between her knees. She began crying harder, wishing so desperately that she could just go back and apologize, and hug her friends, and make new, better memories, before it would be so quickly stripped away from her. Just as she was finally starting to make new friends, it was stolen.And the worst part, was that the last memory she had of her new family, was Yang going after Blake, Ruby somewhere off in the hoard of Grimm, and that Adam Taurus, the feared leader of the White Fang, was spotted by the school.

At Beacon, she could barely stand by the time her fathers airship had picked her up. Her body was heavy, bruised, and bleeding. She was weak. She wasn’t even strong enough to defend herself against some low-life bandits. It was a slap in the face, that to the world, she was still a prissy (ex)heiress, who couldn’t hold her own in a fight. 

But at beacon, things were different. Things were looking up for her, she was finally being pulled from the pitch black ocean that was choking her, and just as she had one foot out the water, another wave comes crashing down. A brutal loop, that she’d been stuck in since she was old enough to speak. The way she saw it, before she came to Beacon, she was nice. She was caring, but her version of nice and caring seemed to align much differently than the rest of the worlds. Her pride had gotten in her way, once again, and what she once thought might have been compliments, were actually insults. 

Guilt washed through her body. She choked another sob, and lifted her hands to her eyes to wipe away the pool of tears that had formed. She wanted to desperately to apologize, to make things right, but the overwhelming instinct to hide away had overpowered her. She didn’t deserve their forgiveness.

Maybe she deserved this torture. 

After all, the gods had a wicked sense of humor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! This is the first of (hopefully) many short stories ill be posting here :)


End file.
